darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Biohazard/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting Started *Talk to Elena in a house just West of East Ardougne North bank across a river. *Talk to Jerico who lives in a house just South of Ardougne North bank, Pick up a pigeon cage from outside and some bird feed from the cupboard. *Use bird feed on watchtower fence (the spears) outside entrance to West Ardougne, then release pigeons. *Talk to Omart (he is just south of the gate to West Ardougne) and enter West Ardougne. Mourner Headquarters *Go to Martha Rehnison's house, highlighted in the picture. *Take the Rotten apple next to the house. *Travel East and squeeze through a gap on the west side of the Mourner's fence. *Use the rotten apple on the cauldron. *Go back through the fence and attempt to go through the front entrance. Infiltration *Go to Nurse Sarah's house to the Southwest of West Ardougne's church. *Search the box in the house to obtain a Doctors' gown. *Equip the gown and enter the Mourner Headquarter's front entrance. *Go upstairs and kill a Mourner. *Use the newfound key to get into the caged room. *Search the crates to find the Distillator. *Exit West Ardougne with the help of Kilron or by going through the sewers. *Talk to Elena. Samples Note: Do not attempt to use any means of teleportation at all while holding the Plague sample, it will disintegrate. The other samples aren't that delicate. You can teleport with those. *Go to Rimmington. To do this quickly you can bank the plague sample and use your Clan vexillum if you have one to teleport to the Clan Camp (any other teleport method with a nearby target location works too), then retrieve the sample from the closest bank. (You can only talk with the Chemist about touch paper if you have the Plague sample with you.) Find the Chemist in the Westernmost house and tell him that Elena needs touch paper. Do not mention the plague sample or you will have to get another. *Ask him if he has ideas on how to get the samples past the Varrock guards. *Go to his three followers right outside his house. Give Chancy the Liquid honey, Da Vinci the Ethenea, and Hops the Sulphuric broline. Delivering the Samples *If not done already, obtain a Priest gown set and equip it, so that you can enter Guidor's room. (From Thessalia's Fine Clothes located on the west side of Varrock Square.) *Go to the gated Southeast corner of Varrock (Once again, do NOT use any teleportation, unless you bank the plague sample) *Go through the gate. (Plague sample won't be confiscated by the guard at the gate, only the three flasks, in case you try entering it with them, in this case you will have to talk to Elena to obtain them once more.) *Talk to the chemist's assistants at the Dancing Donkey Inn to get the vials back. *Go to Guidor's house in the Southeast corner inside the gated area. *Talk to Guidor and give him the samples. Finishing Up *Talk to Elena. *Talk to King Lathas who is located upstairs in the Ardougne castle South of Elena's house. *Quest complete! Category:Biohazard